


Meetings

by Bellicosi



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, School Dances, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: Dimitri decides to leave Rose after he discovers that Jesse Zeklos and some other young Moroi have started to suspect that he and Rose are in a relationship. Rose is devastated, and Dimitri is miserable. Over the next few years, their meetings are sparse but heated until Rose finds out the truth of Dimitri's departure.





	1. The Departure

Rose walked along the corridor to her room, humming softly under her breath. Lissa had promised to come over to watch a movie with her, and since Christian was busy spending time with his aunt Tasha, he wouldn’t be around to make snarky, unwanted comments. Honestly, the day couldn’t get much better.

Smiling, Rose rounded the corner and stopped barely an inch away from Dimitri Belikov. She stepped back lightly. “Hey, comrade,” She said with a grin that she knew looked ridiculous. The grin slowly faded as she noted his expression. His jaw was clenched, his eyes stormy. 

Without a word, he jerked his head towards the direction of his room. “Follow me,” He growled, eyes darkening by the minute. He spun on his heel and stalked off down the hallway rapidly.

Rose scrunched her face in confusion but hurried to catch up. “Slow down, Dimitri,” She said, breathless, as she finally caught up to him. At the sound of his name on her lips, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. They reached his room, and he opened the door jerkily. Stepping in after him, Rose frowned. “Comrade, I really hope this is going to be quick, because I-”

His mouth crashed onto hers sloppily, and she stiffened in shock. Before she could even properly register what had happened, he was off her and across the room, his fingers running through his hair, muttering what sounded suspiciously like profanities in Russian.

Rose touched a trembling finger to her mouth, which was open and gaping like a fish. “Dimitri,” She breathed.

Dimitri turned away. “Don’t,” He said gruffly. Rose cocked her head. 

“Excuse me?” She asked softly. “I wasn’t the one who-”

“Don’t call me that,” He said tightly. “It’s Guardian Belikov to you, Miss Hathaway,”

Rose stared at him, more shocked than before. “Dimitri, I don’t know what is-”

“I’m leaving,” He said abruptly. “I’m leaving with Tasha Ozera to be her guardian.”

Of all the things that he could have said, that had not even occurred to Rose. She blinked up at him. “But Tasha… she wants you,” She said lamely. All she could focus on was the word leaving. 

Leaving. Going away. Getting away from her.

Dimitri hissed out a breath. “She needs a guardian,” He stated, his voice cutting. “And her first choice was me.”

This could not be happening. He had declared that he wanted her just weeks ago. What had changed?

Rose took a step back. Then another. Then another. 

Her back hit the door and she fumbled for the knob. She needed to get out- to get out and scream, cry, kick, do something, anything. She just couldn’t stand another moment near him. 

Dimitri’s eyes snapped up to hers, and there was a wild, almost caged look about them. He started towards her, his arms held out. 

Rose felt tears blurring her eyes, but her voice was firm when she hissed out a last farewell. “Have fun with her, Dimitri. At least she can give you children,”

She bolted out of the door, not glancing back once.


	2. The Molnija Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Tasha come to Rose's molnija ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversations between Lionel and Alberta and Stan and Rose are from the book Frostbite.  
> They are all Richelle Mead's characters.
> 
> Anything within the stars (*) are from Richelle Mead's Frostbite.

It had been only a few weeks since Dimitri’s departure. But it had felt like centuries. 

Painful centuries.

Rose sighed and rubbed her face. However much she had wanted to see him again, she had also hoped he would not come back. It was a paradox.

If he came back, Tasha would probably be with him. For Rose to see him with another lover would be too much to bear. Additionally, she knew he would not be back to stay. 

He would taunt her with his fleeting presence, and then Tasha would whisk him away again. Tasha would remind her that his path did not lie with hers, and that it never would. He was Tasha’s guardian lover, after all. His honor and emotions would demand that he follow her to the ends of the earth. 

But he was coming. He had been her mentor, and it was largely thanks to him she was alive. Her heart seemed to wilt inside of her. But it had not been enough, she thought bitterly. Mason Ashford was dead.

She could not save him.

Dimitri’s training had done nothing to stop his death.

A soft, hesitant knock sounded at the door. Lissa, Rose thought immediately. Rose dragged herself up, trudging listlessly to the door. She closed her eyes, steeled herself, and turned the knob. “Liss, I appreciate your concern but-” She gasped as she registered who it was in front of her.

Her blood seemed to turn to ice. It was not Lissa, Adrian or Christian, though she’d doubted Christian would turn up anyway. He had kept a respectful distance from her, either out of not knowing what to say or out of sorrow for her loss, she did not know or care. All the same, it wasn’t him. Surprisingly, it wasn’t even Dimitri.

“Tasha?” Rose whispered. It had felt like ages since she had seen the beautiful, scarred Moroi who had stolen Dimitri from her. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

Tasha watched her gravely. “Rose, I am so incredibly sorry for your loss.” She murmured, tucking in her chin demurely. Rose’s heart cracked wide open.

First Mason had died. Now Tasha was offering her condolences. 

It wasn’t simply that Tasha had taken Dimitri. Oh no, she was also a kind, brave, and so so beautiful person. Of course Dimitri would want to leave with her.

(The ceremony)

Rose walked slowly into the building where the ceremony would take place. She sat down carefully on a stool and tucked her head down.

The tattooist, Lionel, conferred with Alberta. *“She won’t have a promise mark. She hasn’t graduated,”* He half-whispered.

*“It happens.”* Alberta acknowledged. *“She made the kills. Do the molnijas, and she’ll get the promise mark later.”*

The next minutes passed agonizingly. Rose felt all the eyes of the guardians in the room watching her somberly as the tattoo needles pricked her skin.

Finally the marks were bandaged and she stood. The group of guardians that had gathered for the ceremony stood and walked over. Some gave her hugs, or pats on the back.

Stan came up and said, “Now you’re one of us. I always knew you’d be one of the best.” Rose swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak.

Guardian after guardian came, but she was numb during the entire process. 

Well, almost the entire process. Dimitri came up and embraced her, holding her for a moment. At that, tears welled again, but Rose managed to fight them back. She did not look at him as she drew away.

After some refreshments, Rose returned to her classes, but her mind remained on Mason, Tasha, and Dimitri. 

(A few hours later)

It was late, she knew, but she had to see him. She had debated in her head whether or not it would be a good idea, but she needed the comfort of simply being near him.

Rose had already worked out what she was going to say. What she was going to ask. She would ask how he coped, how he was faring with Tasha, and she would ask about the necklace. Why he got it, and why he asked Tasha to give it to her.

Instinctively, she went to his old room and started to raise her hand to knock, but then stopped, her hand dropping to her site listlessly. He wouldn’t be there. It wasn’t his room anymore. It would never be his room again. She was about to turn when a voice spoke. A voice that her soul would recognize anywhere, anytime.

“Roza,” Dimitri murmured. 

Rose swallowed and turned, her head drooping. “How do you deal with it?” She asked quietly. “The pain? I was numb before, but now all the emotions… all the grief and self-loathing and self-pity are flooding me and I can’t- I can’t stand it, Dimitri, I just-”

Dimitri’s finger pressed against her chin, lifting her eyes to his. “You let it out,” He said simply. “Let it out, Rose, and let it engulf you. Let yourself feel everything, don’t hold back. Trying to contain what you feel will only make it worse,”

This had not been what she had expected. Not from him, of all people. She sucked in a breath. How dare he, she thought, how dare he tell her to let her feelings out completely when he reined his in at all costs? She felt anger quickly replace the sorrow in her heart, and she followed his advice. She did nothing to hold it back.

She shoved him. Hard. “How dare you,” She snarled in his face. “You tell me to hold back my feelings? You tell me to let everything I feel out of myself? You, of all people? Dimitri,” She paused, nostrils flaring. “No, Guardian Belikov, no, I will not listen to a hypocrite.” Dimitri’s eyes widened, but she went on relentlessly, fury driving her blindly. “You left with her,” She growled. “You left, even though you must- you still felt something towards me, between us!” She hissed in a whisper. Even though she was mad, she would not let herself be so careless as to be overheard easily. She jabbed a finger in his chest. “Until you follow what you feel, you don’t get to tell me to leash my feelings or free them. You. Are. A. Liar. A liar, Guardian Belikov, because you deny your feelings. You are lying to me, you are lying to Tasha Ozera, and you are lying to yourself. And I’ll be damned if I have to listen to your advice when you yourself cannot even bear to follow it.”

Dimitri drew in a ragged breath, and Rose glimpsed something like horror in his eyes. “Rose,” He breathed out, sagging against the wall a little. “Please,” He begged, and his eyes were shining now, not with horror, but with desire. 

Rose felt vindicated. He still wanted her. He had to. His eyes were desperate on her face, and they still reached out for her, yearning for her. He was yearning for her.

Tasha Ozera could not change his feelings. No one could.

But Rose merely looked at him, her anger fading, replaced by a small fragment of triumph and fragile, but euphoric hope. “You decide what you do, Dimitri,” She murmured softly. “But if I were you, I’d consider your advice very carefully,”

She spun on her heel and marched away, not looking back once.

When she finally reached the privacy of her room, she did not collapse onto her bed. No, she sat on the floor, her eyes raised to the ceiling. “I will get him back,” She said aloud. She vowed it with her heart and her soul. “I will show him what the right decision is.”


	3. The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christian's 18th birthday...

“What do you think I should get him?” Lissa asked anxiously. She was pacing around the room, and Rose was perched on the edge of a chair.

Rose shrugged. “How about a roll of duct tape? He certainly needs help learning how to shut his mouth,”

Lissa sighed. “I want it to be perfect,” She declared. “It’s his eighteenth birthday.” 

Rose ran a hand through her long hair. “Course you do, Liss. But I’m probably not one to go to for birthday advice.” She felt jittery, and was uncharacteristically jumpy. Tasha and Dimitri were coming for Christian’s birthday party, and she had no idea what she would say to either of them. Lissa seemed to understand as she gave her friend an apologetic smile.

“You know you don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” She murmured. “Christian will understand.” 

Rose laughed ruefully. “I don’t believe he would care one way or another,” She told Lissa. “But I’ll be there for you, Liss. I can face him,”

Lissa smiled and embraced her friend tightly. “Thank you, Rose,” She said.

(Dimitri and Tasha)

Dimitri was in a very, very bad position. Tasha was insistent on going to Christian’s 18th birthday party, but Dimitri was more anxious. His mind was on one person and one person only. She was furious with him, he knew, but he wanted- needed- to talk to her. 

Ever since the last time they’d spoken, he’d thought constantly about her and her parting words. Was he really so nonchalant and cold? Did he cage his emotions, show not even a flicker of hatred or anger or love? And yet, was it so obvious? Did she truly see right through him, to his very heart, very core?

“Dimka,” Tasha called. “We’re leaving in five minutes,” Dimitri put his head in his hands. Wrong move. Tasha came over, cooing softly as though he were a frightened child. “It’ll be alright, D, you don’t have to talk to her. I’m here for you,” She murmured.

The words would’ve been sweet if they weren’t like daggers to his heart. He shook his head. “Tasha, I need to talk to her, to understand why she said what she did, even if I don’t want to.” It was true, in part. He wasn’t jumping up and down in excitement over talking to her again, but he did need to. If they couldn’t be friends, they had to at least be civil. They could very well be assigned a mission together. And, perhaps, a small part of him was still unwilling to let her go. Not without hearing him out first.

Tasha gave him a nod and a sad smile. She didn’t know of his feelings. She mainly thought that Rose was after him and that he was trying to get rid of her. 

Dimitri sighed and stood up, stretching. “Let’s go,”

(Rose and Adrian, party starts)

“Happy birthday!” Tasha shouted as she came in, rushing to Christian, who was beaming. “You’ve grown even taller, too!” She hugged him, squeezing tightly. 

Christian patted her. “I’m glad you could make it,” He told his aunt, and she grinned.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world!” She cried, and turned to Lissa. “Lissa, it’s so nice to see you again,” She murmured, opening her arms. Lissa hugged her, albeit a bit stiffly. She gave Tasha an artificial smile that to Rose seemed more like a grimace. 

Rose turned away. “I- I got to do something quick, I’ll be back,” She muttered before practically fleeing the place. She had caught sight of a dark figure coming into the room, and knew exactly who it was. But she wasn’t ready to face him. Not yet. He would tell her that he never loved her, that it had simply been sexual attraction. He would tell her she was wrong, that he had never leashed his feelings for her, because they didn’t even exist at all. He would break her again. 

She ran, not to any specific destination, but simply to get away, to clear her head and calm her thundering heart. She turned down a corridor, then another. She leapt past gaping students and picked up speed, viciously shoving down tears.

“Hey!” Someone shouted behind her. A male voice. But not Dimitri’s, she realized hazily. 

She somehow managed to slow, and then Adrian Ivashkov was in front of her, gripping her hard by the shoulders. “Little Dhampir,” Adrian huffed. “What the hell are you doing, running like a madwoman, looking grief-stricken and angry at the same time?” 

Rose shook her head. “I needed fresh air,” She gasped out. “Christian’s birthday-”

Adrian nodded. “I know, that’s where I was going. I just didn’t expect to see you hurtling down the hallway towards me.” He said wryly.

Rose rolled her eyes, feeling her tumultuous emotions dissipating. “It doesn’t matter,” She snapped. “I- I don’t what got into me, okay? But I can’t ruin this day for Lissa and Christian. They- they deserve to be happy.”

Adrian watched her carefully. “You look like a trainwreck,” He declared finally. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. If you’re going back, you’re going back in style.”

(Rose returns to the party with Adrian)

Ten minutes. It had been ten minutes since Rose had torn out of the room, looking for all the world like she wanted to dash her brains out. 

Tasha and Christian had stared after her, and Lissa had started after her, but then thought better of it. She bit her lip and sent Dimitri a piercing, contemplative look. Dimitri had looked away, knowing that she was firmly on Rose’s side.

Not many people had showed up, it seemed. Eddy and Mia were there, but they looked slightly awkward standing aside. 

Christian had gotten some food and drinks, and Eddy had turned on some music, but it didn’t feel quite right. They talked, ate, drank, and laughed, but it was uncomfortable. Dimitri kept his mouth shut most of the time, scanning the room from time to time.

No Rose. But what, exactly, had he expected? That she would show up and smile at him like she used to, come over and tease him like she once would have? 

“This is one sad party,” An amused voice proclaimed from the other side of the room. Dimitri’s head whipped up, and his mouth parted softly. It was Adrian Ivashkov, and he was with Rose. Adrian just stood there, an arm draped casually around her shoulders, an infuriating grin on his face. He was looking straight at Dimitri.

Dimitri’s jaw tightened, and ferocious jealousy seemed to rise up like a beast in him. She was with him? A petty Moroi who was only using her for her body, someone who would discard her like trash as soon as he saw a shinier object-

“Hello Tasha,” Rose said coolly, revealing nothing. He willed her to look at him, say something, anything, but nothing happened. She ignored him completely, and she would continue to do so, he realized. Instead of being deterred, determination rose up in him, replacing the pangs of sadness and jealousy.

Lissa gestured to a seat beside her, looking at Rose. Rose smiled and joined her, turning away from Dimitri.

Dimitri did not miss the fact that Lissa- and thus Rose- had sat as far away from him and Tasha as possible. His jaw locked. 

(The party again)

Eddy had brought some cards and they had proceeded to play card games. Christian, surprisingly, was winning most of the rounds. Rose had tuned out the conversation and was pretending to be absorbed in her cards. Adrian had just said something ridiculous and everyone- everyone but her and Dimitri- was cracking up.

Rose looked up. Adrian, of course, was on his third cup of something that was most definitely not water or soda. She rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips.

Dimitri noticed. “How’s training going, Rose?” He asked, his voice only slightly hesitant. Rose took a deep breath, about to answer when Lissa cut in, a bit too loudly.

“She’s doing fine, of course. Top of her class, probably,” Rose cut Lissa a look, her eyebrows raised. Lissa gave her a conspiratorial smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noticed Tasha and Christian gazing at them curiously. She also caught a glimpse of Dimitri’s stony face and felt a thrill of victory. 

“Everything’s good,” Rose informed the spot next to Dimitri’s head, staring fixedly at the wall behind him. “St- Guardian Alto and Guardian Petrova have been really helpful.” She saw Dimitri’s eyes narrow. “I’ve learned some new techniques,” Rose went on. “There certainly isn’t a dearth of fighting tactics,” She mused, daring to let her eyes meet his for a fleeting second. She let her voice taunt him. “If you’d stayed, Guardian Belikov, maybe you could have taught me even more.”

“Well,” Tasha broke in. “It’s certainly not as though you would need to be that ahead of everyone, Rose,” Rose cut her an icy stare, but Tasha merely smiled sunnily.

Rose could feel Adrian gazing at her, and she turned to him sharply. “Wipe the drool off your chin,” She told him. Not her best remark, but she had been rather put on the spot. Adrian’s eyebrows slowly rose. His eyes seemed to be almost accusing. They were asking about her, Dimitri, and Tasha.

Rose slowly returned her stare to Tasha. “You always keep as ahead as you can,” She purred. “You should know- after all you’re certainly on board with fighting Strigoi. You’ve got to know as much as possible, as soon as possible.” Tasha nodded, but her mouth was pressed into a thin red line.

“How’s California?” Christian asked. Tasha and Dimitri lived in Tasha’s home in Palo Alto, a large, luxurious beach house. 

Tasha’s smile was feline as she answered. “Beautiful, as always. I can’t imagine anyone not falling in love with it immediately.” She directed a razor-like look in Rose’s direction. “Dimitri, what do you think?” She asked, not looking at him.

Dimitri tilted his head. “It’s a little too warm and sunny for my tastes,” He replied quietly. “But, as U.S. states go, it is one of my… preferred ones.”

Rose’s chest tightened. Tasha knew, somehow. Perhaps not everything, but she knew that she and Rose were both in love with Dimitri.

She also knew that she was winning out.

Rose wished that she didn’t care so much. After all, she’d pretty much given up her romantic prospects with Dimitri. There was no way the two of them could be together. But she did care, and deeply. Hatred and fury bubbled up inside of her.

She gave Tasha a poisonously sweet smile. “Guess he just can’t get over Siberia entirely,” She said, shaking her head as though it were a funny joke. “You can never quite get someone who is so used to cold and snow out of that landscape. He’s too in love with the tigers and the below zero temperatures,”

Tasha’s jaw tightened. Rose could sense Lissa’s growing incredulity and amusement, and she knew that Christian was confused and that Adrian was frowning slightly, but she didn’t care.

Their little verbal war continued, both making subtle jibes at each other and at their claim over Dimitri. Though the others had their own conversation, and though Rose and Tasha sometimes stopped to comment on a snarky remark from Christian or a ridiculous one from Adrian, they never took their focus off of each other. Dimitri was watching both carefully, his muscles tightening, his eyes roving over both of them. This was certainly the strangest party Rose had ever been to.

(Rose and Dimitri)

Tasha had gone with Christian to have a talk with him. Eddy and Mia had retired for the night, and both Lissa and Adrian had backed out of the room, allowing Rose and Dimitri some space. Both now knew the full extent of what had happened. Both were firmly on Rose’s side.

Rose bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Finally, she settled on “I’m sorry, Guardian Belikov. About my rude words to you last time we spoke.” She averted her eyes, waiting for him to say that it was alright, that he understood or some stupid comment like that. It wouldn’t be surprising.

But he surprised her. “You were right, Roza,” He told her, and at the sound of her Russian nickname, her head jerked up. “I- I cloak my feelings to, I suppose, protect myself.”

Rose stared at him. “Don’t call me that,” She whispered.

Dimitri frowned. “I’m sorry?” He said, a quizzical expression on his handsome face.

Rose straightened. “Do you like being around her?” She asked, trying to make her voice as even as possible. Dimitri blinked.

“Rose,” He breathed. 

She sighed. “Guardian Belikov?” She prompted.

He bit his lip. “You don’t have to call me that, Roza. I thought we were past that.” Rose almost snorted.

“We were until you broke our friendship off. But now, Guardian Belikov, we should speak to each other politely. As guardian to guardian-to-be.” She informed him.

“I miss you,” He blurted out in a very un-Dimitri fashion. “I shouldn’t, but I do, Rose. I miss your snarky comments, your smile, your attitude, your… everything. I think about you when I shouldn’t, I yearn for you when I’m supposed to be focused on someone else, I just can’t get you out of my head, Roza. And I’m sorry for hurting you, but I- there was a reason, and that reason is not something that can be overlooked. I’m sorry for breaking what we had, but I had to. I did it out of love for you- however strange that sounds.”

Rose tilted her head uncomprehendingly. It made no sense- what he just told her. Part of her- that treacherous, stupid, girly part that still loved him- was elated at what he’d just confessed. Most of her was cautious and disbelieving. His last two sentences made no sense whatsoever. He left her, he broke her, he crushed her, because he loved her? It was twisted, deranged, and paradoxical. 

He seemed to know what she was thinking and internally cursed himself. He went towards her and held her close to him as she had desired every minute he had been away from her. He stroked her soft, beautiful hair and murmured her name over and over.

Closing her eyes, she tried to enjoy his presence. She basked in his warmth, his caress, his scent, his opening up to her. It was a perfect moment, but like all perfect moments, it ended far too quickly. 

He pulled away, running a hand through his hair, biting his lip. “Rose,” He whispered. “Rose, I- I am so, so sorry. So incredibly sorry,” 

And just as she had done when she had first spotted him that day, he fled the room, not looking back once.

Rose collapsed, tears coming down unchecked even as she cursed him internally. Why did he have to be so alluring, so attractive (and not just physically), so desirable? Why did he have to say such beautiful, perfect words that made no sense and only left her feeling more miserable than before? What was wrong with him? With her, for that matter?

She shook her head. “Dimitri Belikov,” She mused. “I honestly wish I could throw you off a cliff for what you just did,”

It would’ve been better if he’d just denied her what she so clearly wanted- needed. If he’d just told her that he didn’t care for her the way she did for him no matter what had transpired between them before, she could find a way to move on over him. But with his outburst, that part of her- that large, insistent part- would never quiet now. She would never get over him, knowing what she did. She could not. 

Rose stared after where the love of her life had gone, and swore. Dimitri had just made her feelings a lot more complicated. Of course, she thought. He just had to go there. And yet, in spite of everything, she smiled. He still cared for her deeply. So she smiled, her heart expanding in content. Tasha might have the ability to give him children, a fancy house, and a lot more material assets, but she still did not have Dimitri’s heart. She never had.

So Rose smiled, and stood up. Her love life was a wreck, her head was mixed up, and she still had no idea what Dimitri’s words meant, but she simply kept on smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so I finished the third chapter but I'm not sure what to do for the fourth.  
> If you guys have any ideas, I'd really really appreciate them!  
> Have a caring day! ;)
> 
> ~Bellicosi  
> (And I'm sorry if the skips were confusing or annoying, I didn't want to write about all the boring details in between scenes)  
> (And that ending was terrible, wasn't it? A bit hurried since I was tired and had other stuff to do, but I'll try to do better next time!)


	4. The Mission Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes on a mission to hunt down a group of Strigoi that are determined to end the Dragomir line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was rereading Frostbite, I realized that Tasha actually lived in Minnesota, but for the purposes of this fanfic I decided to keep her in California. I also made Mia a teaching assistant at St. Vlad's- I'm not sure if there even are teaching assistants, but I really like Mia (after Frostbite anyways) so I decided I wanted to put her in the fic.

Rose put her head in her hands. A month after her graduation, and already she’d tracked and killed four Strigoi, dated (and dumped) Adrian, and received a plethora of death threats. 

To be fair, the death threats were coming from a group of Strigoi. One of the Strigoi she’d killed had been part of that group and his friends were outraged. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Strigoi had targeted a specific guardian. 

She rubbed her face, sighing. “I need a partner,” She said aloud. 

She had to track down that group of Strigoi- wherever they may be- and then she could return to full time guard duty. It wasn’t just something that she had to do to keep Lissa safe- it was her new assignment. And probably a test. Some guardians still weren’t convinced that she, of all people, should be Lissa’s primary guardian. Too young, too inexperienced, too hotheaded, they claimed. She couldn’t possibly protect Lissa as well as a more experienced, stronger guardian with a better, less frivolous reputation. 

Rose couldn’t prove them right by demanding to be by Lissa’s side all the time. She was Lissa’s primary guardian, not her only one, after all. She didn’t need to be by Lissa’s side every moment, and though she wanted to keep Lissa safe, remaining close to her would only endanger her more as of now. The other guardians would have to be on high alert at every point in time.   
Lissa couldn’t be put in even more danger than she already was because her best friend couldn’t be flexible. No, Rose would accomplish this mission. She just wouldn’t do it alone.

(a couple of hours later)

Rose walked out of Starbucks, sipping her coffee. She toyed with the necklace at her neck- a gift from Dimitri. Despite everything, she still couldn’t let go, she mused.

All throughout the day, Rose had made a mental list of people that she wanted to work with. Eddie Castile, of course, was at the top of her list. She was also considering asking Alberta for some help. She might be old, but she was still sharp and an excellent guardian. She was also experienced and tough, and could help seek clues. At the actual battle, though, Rose needed a powerful, strong guardian who was still in his/her prime. She needed a guardian who already had a fearsome reputation, such as her mother. 

Her relationship with Janine Hathaway was tense at best, but she would be an amazing asset to have on this mission.

Rose turned to the dorms, still mulling over her choices. She entered and walked up to the room she shared with Lissa, knowing that it would probably be the last time they saw each other before Rose left. 

Lissa was waiting, sitting on the rug in the middle of the floor, scrutinizing Rose’s open suitcase. She was shaking her head, but smiling. “Do you always pack so haphazardly?” She asked. “Even Christian could do better,”

Rose rolled her eyes and sank down beside her. “Christian would probably just throw in as little as possible,” She answered. Lissa grinned.

Rose took out some of the rumpled clothes and folded them as best she could. She could feel Lissa shaking in silent laughter beside her. She scowled in mock anger. “If you’re so smart, why don’t you do it?” She asked in frustration. Lissa laughed out loud and took the bundle of clothes from her. She smoothed a black dress out and quirked an eyebrow. Rose shrugged. “I like to carry around dresses. You never know what you might need.” Lissa shook her head.

After folding the clothes, Lissa leaned forward with her head on her fist. “Be safe,” She told her closest friend. “Don’t do anything ridiculously stupid, no matter how noble and brave you are.”

Rose’s lips tugged into a smile. “I thought my nobility and bravery were my most attractive qualities.” She teased.

Lissa smiled, but there was a seriousness in her eyes that caused Rose’s own smile to fade. “Of course they are, but just don’t let those qualities cost you your life.” Rose nodded and the two embraced. “Good luck,” Her oldest friend whispered in her ear. “Come back soon.”

Rose smiled even as Lissa swallowed hard. “I cannot disobey a direct order from my princess,” She joked, but her eyes promised Lissa what she could not say. Lissa nodded once and opened the door for her. 

(a couple of hours later)

Rose left on a plane to Montana- back to where St. Vladimir’s Academy was. It was where the Strigoi were rumored to be. Eddie had unfortunately stayed back, being Christian’s main guardian. Two guardians named Grant and Serena were filling in for Rose. 

She was going on a plane from the human airport, not a private jet from St. Vladimir’s. If she had been Moroi, she would certainly not have been allowed to go on a human airplane due to the obvious dangers. But she was just another dhampir. She could take care of herself. 

Rose tucked her head down and thought. Surely the Strigoi would not attack St. Vladimir’s? Would they do it just to get at her? They obviously still thought that she and the one and only Dragomir princess was still there, or they would not have staked out there. When Rose had killed their precious friend, it had been right after her graduation. Before she, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie had left for Lehigh University. The opportunity of a lifetime, for a young Moroi princess.

It had been Queen Tatiana’s own personal gift to Lissa. To allow the prestigious princess a chance to be like other girls. To give her a tantalizing taste before yanking her away to subject her to brutal politics and insidious royals.

Rose sighed. 

At the airport, she was picked up by Lionel, another guardian. Along the way, he had asked her if she had discovered anything of note about the Strigoi. She had fought them before, after all.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “They are strategic,” She mused. “Much more so than the others. They’re smart, in a sadistic way. To an evil end.”

“What do they want?” Lionel asked softly. His hands clenched the wheel firmly. His eyes stared straight ahead.

Rose noticed the minute ticking in Lionel’s jaw. “Blood, like all Strigoi.” She said carefully. “But they are special. They targeted Lissa- uh, Princess Vasilisa, because of her lineage. They, just like Isaiah in Spokane, want to be the ones to end her and her family for good.” Saying his name, Mason’s killer, sparked rage and grief in her. She kept her face blank.

The rest of the drive was eerily quiet.

When Lionel finally stopped, Rose left him without a single word. She went straight to the main office. Ellen Kirova, the headmistress, was waiting. The door was closed by one of Kirova’s guardians without a word. The two guardians leaned, one on each side of the door. Their gazes were anything but friendly.

Kirova examined Rose beneath her lashes. “Miss Hathaway,” She said softly. “I believe you have a specific task at hand?”

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes. “I wanted to report to you first,” She said coolly. “Surely it would be better for me to come here and inform you of my arrival?”

Kirova’s lips twisted in displeasure. “I see you are still silver-tongued as ever,” She said, her voice like thin ice. “You will take back your old quarters, which are currently open. You will be looking for those Strigoi, and you will ensure that they do not harm anyone of this school.” 

Rose almost bowed in mock deference. “Of course,” She replied nonchalantly. Then she turned and left, but not before Kirova got the last word.

“I have increased the security. Do not be startled to see… familiar faces.”

Rose made sure to shut the door with a bang.

When she walked out into the courtyard, an amused voice drifted over to her. “Who pissed you off now, little dhampir?” Adrian called. Rose walked faster, but Adrian easily caught up. “Hey there. Long time, no see.” Adrian breathed in her ear. 

“Kirova still thinks I’m an irresponsible little child who can’t understand the importance of hunting down Strigoi,” Rose growled. Adrian blew a puff of smoke into the air.

“She’s a dictator,” He said, more to appease Rose than anything. Rose veered off towards her old dormitory sharply. He loped alongside her, like an overeager dog. “She’s a bird of prey.”

Rose nodded and went inside. The infuriating bastard followed. “Adrian,” She grumbled. “I have to sleep. It’s late, and I have to track the Strigoi down tomorrow.” Adrian rolled his eyes but nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Rose did not try to cringe away, nor did she express any distaste. It was not a lover’s kiss, even if Adrian’s lips lingered a little longer than necessary. He had dated her, and he still wanted to, but Rose had merely been using him as a distraction. She thought he could help her with Dimitri, like Mason. 

And it had destroyed Mason. It had cost him his life. His being close to her had given him the information about the location of the Strigoi. Angered and passionate, he had left. He had believed that he could track down and kill powerful Strigoi. 

Never again, she had vowed. No one would die because of her. 

(the next day)

Rose filled her plate with food and sat down with Adrian and Mia Rinaldi, who was now a teaching assistant. “Who are some of the new guardians around?” She asked while she spread cream over a bagel.

Mia shrugged. “Meredith, Shane and Ryan have remained as guardians.” Rose nodded slowly. Those three had graduated in the same year as her. “Tamara,” Mia went on. Rose vaguely remembered her as one of the guardians who had responded when Arthur Schoenberg had been found killed. 

“Do you have any real clues on the whereabouts of the Strigoi you’re hunting?” Adrian cut in. Rose stiffened slightly. 

She took out a folder that reported the killings and abductions around Montana. Adrian whistled as he took in the numbers.

Mia’s eyes were wide. “They’re determined,” She breathed. They were also deliberately targeting the royal families with few members, such as the Badicas and Contas. 

“Well, so am I.” Rose said grimly. “I’ll bet they’re devastated that they can’t find Lissa.” Her eyes darkened. “Or me, I suppose. But I intend to be the one who finds them, not the other way around.” 

The rest of breakfast was quiet while Rose mulled over the occurrences. The attacks were spread out and not always near St. Vladimir’s Academy. Strangely enough, no attack on the actual campus had occurred. 

Rose went back to her room to study the folder’s contents more. She profiled some of the victims. Addison Badica, age 19, short with brown hair. Julia Menendez, age 28, Addison’s guardian. Luath Badica, age 48, Addison’s father. All three were found, brutally murdered, in their home only six miles away from St. Vlad’s. That had been two weeks ago. Two weeks, when Rose had received only two death threats from the Strigoi who had to be responsible. That was an era ago, she mused. 

Yet, the Strigoi were moving away from the area of the academy. They were moving down south, towards San Jose. They were almost at Palo Alto, she realized with a jolt and a thrill. Towards where Tasha Ozera was. Where Dimitri was. 

Her heart thudding in her chest, Rose recalled who the Strigoi were. Who they had once been. Most she did not know, but one of them…

One of them was Camille Conta. She had been a student here, one of the spoiled Moroi girls that Ryan Aylesworth had defended in his field experience. She had most definitely known Lissa- and Lissa’s relationship with Christian Ozera, Tasha’s beloved nephew. And she had been captured and turned into a Strigoi against her will. 

Rose’s head spun. Could these Strigoi possibly think that Christian, and thus Lissa, were in Palo Alto? Christian had practically been raised by his aunt, so it wasn’t that big of a stretch to think that. And Lissa… Lissa and Christian’s relationship had been plain to everyone. It was well known that they would follow each other, perhaps to the ends of the earth. Theirs was a potent love. A love that could lead to Tasha Ozera’s destruction. To Dimitri’s death.

Rose grabbed the phone that had been placed in her room for her convenience. With shaking hands, she prayed that Christian would answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't any Romitri in this, but I needed to make it real. The story isn't just about them getting back together, it's about how. I needed a chapter to explain what was going on.  
> Bless you guys for patiently reading! Have a great week!


	5. The Mission Part 2

Rose watched, numbly, as Lionel inspected the body of a dead Moroi. The victim, an Ivashkov like Adrian, was an unidentified male with jade green eyes and had been dead for thirteen hours. He’d been terribly mauled by Strigoi. 

She hadn’t really made any headway on the Strigoi case. She’d called Christian the other day, informing him of her fears, only succeeding in angering and worrying him. He’d insisted on joining Tasha in Palo Alto (not that his request had been met) and on keeping Lissa in the dark.

“Rose?” Lionel prompted softly. “We have to get back to the academy. Kirova will want to be updated.”

Rose nodded. “Let’s go,” She said, just as a car pulled up and a gaggle of green-eyed Moroi rushed out. Two guardians followed behind the new arrivals, apprehensive and alert.

As they drove back, Rose called Lissa. Lissa had, as per Christian’s fervent request, no idea that the Strigoi were hunting Tasha Ozera because of her. Rose despised keeping Lissa unawares, but her knowing would only succeed in worrying her. More guardians by the names of Neil Raymond and Olive Sinclair had been sent to guard her despite Lissa’s protests.

“You’re awfully quiet for someone so well known for being easily riled up and headstrong.” Lionel remarked casually.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Rose grumbled. “We haven’t gotten anywhere.”

“These Strigoi are a lot smarter than most,” Lionel responded placatingly. “Be patient.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “You sound just like any other guardian older than me.”

“Like Dimitri,” Lionel noted. 

Rose gritted her teeth. “This has nothing to do with him,” She snapped harshly.

The rest of the drive was pointedly quiet.

When Lionel finally pulled up to the academy, Rose barely waited for him to stop the car before jumping out and heading inside the administrative building. Kirova could have her update, but then she was heading out again. Preferably without Lionel. She needed to end this mission before any more people died, furthering her supposed ineptitude at being a guardian.

As if to prove her point, she rounded the corner to find two young guardians she didn't know standing outside of the meeting room, whispering about “the rookie guardian some idiot sent to guard the Dragomir princess.” As soon as they saw her, they straightened guiltily, cheeks slightly flushed. Ignoring them, she pushed open the doors, not bothering to knock.

“Kirova!” She called as she strolled in. “One male victim in his mid thirties by the name of Justin Ivashkov was found-”

“Rose!” Someone, a very familiar and unwelcome someone, called out in fake delight. Rose stopped dead in her tracks. She could not possibly be this unlucky, she thought bitterly. 

She swiveled her head in the direction of Tasha’s voice, for of course it was Tasha who had spoken. “I wasn’t aware that you and Guardian Belikov were coming,” Rose said coolly, her eyes flicking down to Dimitri’s briefly.

“It’s not safe for us in Palo Alto anymore,” Dimitri responded neutrally. “And Tasha wanted to help in this whatever way she could,” 

Kirova sighed dramatically. “Guardian Belikov, Tasha Ozera is a Moroi, not a guardian such as yourself. We are willing to offer both of you sanctuary here at St. Vladimir’s Academy, but we will not tolerate a defenseless Moroi making things difficult for our dedicated guardians here. Guardians Hathaway and Calderwell have been working tirelessly and have no time to chaperone-”

“Excuse me-” Tasha interrupted furiously, but Dimitri gave her a warning look. He then turned to Kirova, his brow furrowed.

“I was under the impression that Rose was working with Alberta Petrova and possibly her mother, not Lionel Calderwell." Dimitri said mildly.

Despite her earlier frustration with Lionel, Rose suddenly felt anger and annoyance pulsing through her. What did it matter that she was working with Lionel? She could work with anyone, and Dimitri didn’t have to know about it. “So what if I’m working with Lionel?” She demanded. “He’s an excellent and very experienced guardian, there’s nothing wrong-”

“Rose, Dimitri wasn’t trying to insult Guardian Calderwell.” Tasha protested. “We’re missing the real point here. We shouldn’t be wasting our breath over something so trivial, this is an important mission and innocent people are dead.”

“Ms. Ozera is quite right,” Kirova said imperiously. “Guardian Belikov, while you’re here, it might be beneficial for you to join with Guardian Calderwell and Guardian Hathaway, seeing as you know the area very well. Ms. Ozera, one of the teaching assistants, Ms. Mia Rinaldi, will be up to escort you to your guest room shortly.”

Tasha’s eyes widened, obviously about to insist that she be allowed on the mission.

“This meeting is dismissed.” Kirova declared and turned away, striding into her private office and decisively closing the door.

“Well, that went swimmingly.” Adrian drawled from the doorway. The two guardians from before were nowhere to be seen. Lionel stood next to him, smiling apologetically and shaking his head slightly.

“He was just… here, I swear.” He said, his calm blue eyes meeting Rose’s inflamed dark brown ones. Rose pushed past both of them, storming out to the car she and Lionel had just driven back in.

“Rose, where are you going?” Tasha called after her. 

“This mission has taken entirely too long, and I’m ending it now.” 

“Are you insane?” Adrian demanded. “At least come up with a plan!”

“I don’t come up with plans, Adrian, I act. I’ll leave the planning up to you, Lionel. And you, Dimitri, if you’re coming.”

“Rose!” Dimitri called sharply, as though expecting her to actually listen to him.

She paused as she opened the car door. “Keys?” She asked Lionel.

Lionel shook his head. “We’ll go out today, if that’s what you want. But not before thinking this through. You might be impulsive, but this is another level of recklessness. You can’t hope to accomplish anything in this state."

“You don’t even know where they are!” Tasha cried just as Mia rounded the corner. 

Mia frowned. “Ms. Ozera, I’m here to take you to your room,” She said, her eyes flicking to Rose’s suspiciously. She raised her eyebrows as if to ask what was going on. Rose shook her head slightly. 

“Let’s go get some food, and we can all talk this through,” Lionel said gently, going over to Rose and taking her hand. “With Ms. Ozera and Mr. Ivashkov, if they should so wish.”

Rose let out a long breath. Now that the adrenaline had mostly run its course through her system and she no longer felt the desperate urge to prove that she could tackle the responsibilities of guarding Lissa, she could start to think rationally again. She nodded. "But we go out tonight at the latest,"

She turned to face Dimitri and found a most curious expression on his face. It was something like sadness. Or perhaps resignation and regret. Turning away, she brushed it off. He was probably just upset about the murdered Moroi. “Tonight,” She reiterated, and they all nodded. They knew better than to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lionel's last name wasn't given in the books, so I just made up a last name for him (Calderwell)


	6. The Mission Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before something significant between Dimitri and Rose happens, I promise!

“You’re still eating?” Mia asked in slight disbelief, watching Adrian gulp down another sandwich. “How are you this hungry?”

Ignoring them, Rose pointed to a spot on the map. “We have reasonable evidence to suspect that the Strigoi are camping out in these forests. They would be close enough to life for any food they might want, and they’re far enough from the place where Damian Ivashkov was killed,”

“We can’t just scour the entire forest, hoping to find them,” Tasha said, frowning slightly.

Irritation flashed in Rose’s dark eyes. “You won’t be going,” She snapped forcefully. “You won’t be of much use, and none of us have time to look after an errant Moroi.”

Tasha’s head whipped around. Mia gasped, and Adrian smirked, enjoying the show already. “How dare you-”

“If they’re going to go get food, the fastest way to get out of that forest would be around here,” Dimitri interjected calmly, unfazed by the rising tensions between the two females. His hand was splayed out around an area north of where Rose had just pointed.

“So we should just stake out there,” Lionel continued, nodding in agreement. “Not too difficult. We should get some backup, though, maybe three or four more guardians in case things go wrong. These Strigoi roam together.”

Adrian finished off his last sandwich. “You guys going now?”

Rose forced a grim smile. “You so eager to get rid of us?”

Adrian grinned, fangs flashing. “Not you, little dhampir. But the sooner you go, the sooner you can return to this,” He said, gesturing down at himself. Rose rolled her eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When they arrived at the edges of the forest, the group, now consisting of six guardians, including some of Rose’s former classmates, split up, hiding among the few trees at the border of the forest. If Strigoi really did decide to go out tonight, they would get a nasty surprise.

Tasha had been left at the academy, much to her very loud disappointment. Rose had taken particular pleasure to when Dimitri had told her, kindly but firmly, that it was for the best she stay behind.

Rose’s ears strained to hear the faintest of sounds; her eyes sparked in dreadful anticipation. If all went well, this would all end tonight. She could return to Lissa and Eddie, reassure Christian, and start classes again. And she would leave Dimitri, her traitorous mind whispered. Before she could viciously shut that voice down, a very soft stirring sounded somewhere in the dark depths of the forest. A thrill of excitement flushed through Rose. This was it, they were coming. This would end now.

Five Strigoi emerged, bloodred eyes glinting, fangs glistening, skin shining. Rose sprung on them, slashing her silver stake down at them. The crisp night air suddenly erupted with screams of pain, howls of surprise, and roars of rage. The Strigoi, however, did not stay to fight. Realizing there were too many guardians, they screeched and fled.

The guardians pursued, Rose at the head. With every fleeting step she took, more exhilaration and adrenaline coursed through her. She turned and twisted, urging herself on. But the Strigoi were too swift. She was falling behind, and she was leading the rest! With a snarl and a last, desperate spurt of energy, she caught up to and tackled one of the Strigoi.

The Strigoi turned on her, writhing and screaming. He was young, Rose realized. Inexperienced at fighting, weaker and slower than his cohorts, still unused to his undead power.

“Don’t kill it!” Lionel shouted as he and the other guardians arrived, bounding through the undergrowth. “Not yet,” He added as he slowed.

Rose put the silver stake to the Strigoi’s throat. “How many are in your group? Just the five of you?” She demanded. In response, the Strigoi spat at her. 

Dimitri and Lionel came to help pin the Strigoi down. “Answer her,” Dimitri told the vampire, his voice low and dangerous.

The Strigoi stopped struggling, knowing it was futile. He leered. “Why should I? You’ll kill me anyways,” His cold voice sent shivers down Rose’s spine.

“Yes, but we can make sure your death is quick and relatively painless,” Meredith, one of the backup guardians, replied. 

Rose gritted her teeth, pushing her blade into the Strigoi’s throat. “Who are you after?” She demanded.

The Strigoi licked his gruesome lips. “Blood,” He said. “I want blood.”

Rose hissed in frustration. “Well, I want answers,” She snapped. “Maybe if you comply, we’ll get you a rabbit or something,”

The Strigoi laughed darkly. “Then I suppose I’ll die with both of us unsatisfied,” He retorted, and before anyone could stop him, he lunged up, impaling himself on the stake just as Lionel and Dimitri slammed him down again.

Rose jumped up, cursing, as Lionel gently pulled the bloody stake out of the Strigoi’s chest. Dimitri sighed heavily and stood up. 

Meredith shook her head. “He seriously just committed suicide? To protect what? His friends?”

“They must be more closely knit than we thought,” Lionel murmured.

Rose snorted. “Yeah, real close. This one nobly died to protect the other monsters, but the others have fled like cowards.” She rubbed her forehead. “We should get going.”

Meredith worried her lip. “Rose, we have no idea where they’ve gone, and this forest is large and dark, I don’t think we should-”

Rose gave her an exasperated glare. “I meant going as in going back. I know that searching the forest right now isn’t a good idea. Just because I want to doesn’t mean I will.”

“The Roza I knew would have gone for it,” Dimitri murmured, so soft that had he not been standing next to Rose, she wouldn’t have heard his comment. A thrill went through Rose again, but this time for a much different reason. It had been too long since she’d last heard him say her nickname, and she had missed hearing it from his lips.

In response, Rose huffed. “I’m surprised that Rose survived as long as she did,” She muttered to him, before trudging through the forest to their car.

The ride back was deathly silent except for Lionel talking on the phone to some authority figure, getting an Alchemist dispatched to destroy the body. Everyone was tired and frustrated, especially Rose, who glared at anyone that dared look her way. They had been so close, she thought agitatedly. If the Strigoi hadn’t run, they would’ve all been dead by now.

When they arrived at the school, Kirova was waiting for them. As Lionel quietly explained to her the events that had just taken place, Rose went up to her room to find Adrian standing outside.

Rose groaned. “Not now, Adrian. You shouldn’t even be here.”

“The guest dorms don’t split guys and girls up,” He pointed out. “My room is just around the corner.” He paused and winked. 

Rose shoved him out of the doorway. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I promise,” She grumbled. “But right now, I need to take a shower and have a long nap.”

Before he could protest or make some sort of sexual innuendo, she went into her room and closed the door, locking it. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn’t be getting the shower and rest as soon as she had thought.

Mia stood up from where she’d been sitting on the bed. Seeing Rose’s expression, she quickly held up her hands placatingly. “I know you need to rest and all, so I’ll make this quick, I promise.”

“You’d better,” Rose growled, leaning against the door, rubbing her face.

“The school’s having a dance tomorrow,” Mia said carefully. “You should go.”

“I’m not the same girl you knew from school, Mia. I have no interest in going to a lame school party,” Rose grumbled.

“You’ve been so tense these past days, it’ll be good to loosen up and not think for awhile. Kirova’s okay with it, if you’re worried about that.”

“I may not be the same girl, but I still don’t care about whether or not Kirova approves.” Rose stalked over to her dresser, grabbing some clothes for after her shower.

Mia smiled. “Tasha will be there, and you know she’ll drag Dimitri along with her,”

Rose paused. “So what? They’re friends. They can go have fun and loosen up and whatever for all I care. Doesn’t mean I’m going.”

Mia sighed. “Rose, he’s not going to make the first move,” Rose’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you-”

“You know perfectly well what I’m saying, Rosemarie Hathaway. You’re not stupid or slow,” Mia tilted her head, glancing at the clock on the wall. “I won’t argue with you all night, but just in case you want to come, it starts at 8. I know you have a dress with you, don’t even try to pretend otherwise. Get some sleep, think on it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Rose rolled her eyes as Mia left, but even as she scowled, she already knew that she was going to go.


	7. The Party

When Rose finally woke up, everyone was asleep. It was late morning, and Moroi slept during the day. Rose rubbed at her eyes, promptly decided that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, and shuffled to her dresser to find some clothes to wear. Throwing on some casual workout clothes, she grabbed her silver stake and left to go to the training room. Might as well do something useful if she couldn't fall back asleep, she reasoned.

After an hour or so of rough training, she sat back against the wall, sighing. Memories of what had happened yesterday flooded her, and she wanted to scream in frustration. The world could be so strange.

"Rose?"

She stiffened at the voice. What was he doing here?

Dimitri stepped fully into the room from where he had stood in the doorway. "Rose, don't be too hard on yourself, you did well," He said in a low voice.

She rolled her eyes, getting up and going back to practicing.

"Rose, please. I can't do this anymore." He breathed. "I don't want to pretend that there's nothing between us. That we don't care for each other.

Rose swung her arm at the punching bag viciously, relishing the sound of her fist connecting with the fabric.

Dimitri sighed. "Your stance is off," He said, cautiously approaching her.

"Why, thank you for the helpful comment, comrade," She snapped.

Dimitri left not soon after. Rose couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed, much to her chagrin. Why did she still care? 

 (The dance)

The dance was wonderfully prepared, but Rose wasn't interested. She wasn't even sure why she'd decided to come here. Her mood had been horrible, first because of Dimitri being in the sparring room in the morning and then because of spotting him with Tasha, going out for a walk at night, when the Moroi had all started to get up. She shouldn't be here. She should be focusing on the Strigoi attacks, not standing around at some stupid school party. Just when she'd decided to leave, a voice, not Dimitri's, thankfully, cut through the air.

"Rose, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," Mia cried as she hurried over. Upon seeing her disgruntled expression, she lowered her voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Obviously not," Rose muttered. "Don't worry about me, Mia, just go and have fun. You deserve it,"

"So do you," Mia replied, slightly anxious. "You used to love these things!"

Rose huffed, not wanting to be reminded of her past self.

"Come on," Mia said. "Just... dance or something. I'm not letting you leave until you do something other than stand around,"

Rose fought back the urge to laugh. It wasn't as though Mia could really stop her, but she admired the girl's determination. And, just to humor her, Rose nodded.

After finding Adrian, Rose dragged him out with her onto the dance floor, much to his bemusement. "Don't make me regret this," She warned him as she placed one of his hands on her waist.

Adrian grinned devilishly. “Of course not. Thank you, darling little dhampir, for honoring me with your attention.”

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm regretting this already," She said, but she was, in fact, less tense than before. Really, it was quite easy to be natural around Adrian. Unlike Dimitri, he didn't rile her up, or, at least, not in the ways that counted. At worst, she was mildly exasperated at him. Honestly, why had she broken it off with him?

As they danced, they bantered back and forth, falling easily back into their old dynamic. Adrian let himself pretend that they were still dating, that this meant something, while Rose let herself pretend that Adrian was Dimitri, a Dimitri in a different universe that hadn't left her, but had stayed with her and loved her. They didn't want to come back to the sad realities of their circumstances.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Rose looked over Adrian's shoulder, stiffening slightly as her eyes locked with Dimitri's. For a moment, it seemed as if time stood still as she gazed into his brown eyes. He didn't even seem to be hiding any of his emotions, the pain, the longing, the sadness... 

But then Tasha cut in, blocking Rose's view as she flirted with Dimitri, offering him a drink and patting his chest. Rose turned away, willing herself not to break down. Dimitri just wanted to be friends with her again. Nothing more than that. He already had Tasha, after all.

When the dance finished, Rose excused herself, not waiting to see Adrian's reaction or hear his reply. She just couldn't deal with anything right now. Finding her way to the drinks table, she grabbed a bottle of water and downed half of it almost immediately. She was leaving. Now that she'd danced, there was no reason for her to stay. Not even to appease Mia.

Before she reached the door, however, a warm hand on her arm turned her toward someone, and suddenly, she was dancing again. But not with Adrian.

"What in hell are you doing?" She demanded as Dimitri's hand settled firmly on her waist. "You know, typically you ask someone before you start dancing!"

Dimitri's eyes darkened. "I did not know that you were with Adrian Ivashkov,"

Incredulity shot through Rose. "Well, I'm not dating him, for your information, though I might be soon, but, all the same, I don't see why it matters! It's my life, my choice,"

"Rose, you have to consider his reputation, his family, his status,"

"Yeah, I know," Rose snapped. "He's far too good for me, isn't he?"

"His family would have you believe that, but no, Rose, you are too good for someone like him," Dimitri said calmly, as though explaining a new tactic to use against Strigoi. "You should not get involved with him. It will not end well."

"Who are you to tell me what I should or should not do?" Rose hissed. "Let me live my life!" She started to pull out of his grip, but Dimitri hung on, continuing.

"I'm sorry, Rose, for leaving you so abruptly. But it was for the best,"

Rose's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Why are you mentioning that now?" She squirmed even harder.

"Jesse Zeklos was suspicious of our relationship. I overheard him talking to his friends about reporting us, and I couldn't let that happen. Then, when you'd graduated, I was still afraid to get close to you because of how people would see us. They might start to think something happened between us during your time at the academy."

Rose's heart seemed to stop beating. Dimitri had left, not because of Tasha, but because of Jesse Zeklos? It wasn't because of an undying love for the beautiful Moroi he was now charged with protecting, but because of his worry for her?


	8. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence, but I didn't really go into detail, so it should be alright
> 
> *Character deaths, I don't think you'll be too torn up over who dies, but all the same...

“Dimitri,” Rose began, but Dimitri cut her off.

“Rose, I know what you want to say, but we… can’t. I’ve committed to Tasha and, well… things just wouldn’t end well. I’m sorry, and I still want to be your friend, but-”

A scream sliced through the air before Rose could interrupt Dimitri and interrogate him on what he meant. Immediately she and Dimitri turned to see a Strigoi holding a Moroi teenager by the throat, grinning evilly.

“No,” Rose gasped. How could they have gotten in? 

Dimitri launched into action, bringing out a silver stake that he’d somehow hidden in his shirt and lunged forward with deadly grace. Before he could get to the Moroi, however, another Strigoi leapt into view and crashed into him. 

Rose pushed through screaming, fleeing students, struggling to reach Dimitri. How could she have been so stupid? Why hadn’t she brought a silver stake with her? She could’ve hidden it in this dress, right?

Dimitri glanced around for half a second, tossing her another silver stake when he saw her, and she grabbed it, then propelled herself forward to stab at the side of the Strigoi that was holding the Moroi teenager. He screeched and let go the Moroi. The Moroi slumped to the ground, limp and lifeless, blood drained. 

Rose made quick work of the Strigoi and whirled around. She saw Dimitri and Lionel, as well as a few other guardians, like Stan and a guardian named Yuri, but where were the others? There had been so many guardians… where had they all gone? They couldn’t all be dead or incapacitated, right?

“Rose!” Stan shouted as he battled fiercely with a Strigoi almost twice his size. “You’ve got to get to protecting the students! Some of the guardians have been turned into Strigoi!”

Rose’s blood chilled. No. Trained guardians as Strigoi? How was this group so powerful?

She ran without a second thought, blood pounding in her ears. She could not mess this up. There were so many lives on the line.

She saw a former guardian rise up, ready to strike out at a group of terrified students huddled against a wall, and she went after him. However, the Strigoi heard, even over the deafening din of wails and moans and roars, and he turned, blocking her hit expertly. This was a former guardian, after all. This wouldn’t be easy. 

Meredith rushed to join her, and Shane and Ryan tackled other Strigoi. Between Meredith and Rose, the Strigoi finally fell, gurgling and choking on his own blood. Rose’s lip curled in disgust and pity for the lost guardian. Most, if not all, guardians considered it a far worse fate to be turned Strigoi than to die, especially if they died in battle. 

“Tamara’s been turned,” Meredith gasped out as they shielded the students running for the exits. “I don’t know where she is now,”

Rose’s heart twisted. “How could this have happened?” She cried. “How?!”

“There’s a drained human on the borders, the Strigoi must have gotten her to break through the magical warding,” Meredith explained grimly. “We’ve been caught completely unawares. This group is enormous and well-trained, for a group of Strigoi. Most were probably once dhampirs.”

Wonderful, Rose thought. Just fantastic. “Alright,” She said in a low voice. “You go over to the elementary campus, see if they need help. “I’ll stay here with Shane and Ryan. Stay safe, Meredith.”

She nodded, not hesitating to obey. Rose hoped desperately that she wouldn’t be hurt.

Ryan and Shane dashed along the corridors, protecting the panicking students as Rose went back to the room where the dance had been held. She stopped, almost keeling over in shock and grief when she saw Alberta’s body strewn on the floor along with countless Strigoi and students, her neck snapped and her eyes sightless gray orbs. Alberta shouldn’t have been involved in the fight at all, Rose thought strickenly. 

“Rose, look out!” Dimitri shouted and she turned to see…

“Tasha?!” Rose gasped out in horror. But it wasn’t Tasha… not anymore. Her crystal blue eyes were red and her skin was horribly pale and her laugh was no longer warm and contagious but cold and heartless. She had been turned too, and her mouth glistened with bright blood. 

Rose didn’t like Tasha, but she would never have wanted this… never even for her worst enemy. Tasha might have Dimitri’s heart now, but she had her virtues and quirks and to see her now, as the monster she, like other Moroi, hated the most… Rose lunged at her, at the Strigoi, with all her strength. 

Rose didn’t like Tasha, but she would never have wanted this… never even for her worst enemy. Tasha might have Dimitri’s heart now, but she had her virtues and quirks and to see her now, as the monster she, like other Moroi, hated the most… Rose lunged at her, at the Strigoi, with all her strength. 

Rose didn’t know how much longer she had fought, not really knowing how many Strigoi she’d faced or how many injuries she’d attained or how many people she’d saved. All she knew was that Alberta and Tasha were dead, and that the academy would never be the same again. This... none of them could have foreseen this. The academy was a safe haven, a school, a place no one should feel threatened in. 

After the Strigoi had all been driven off or killed, Rose sat outside, absently watching the sunrise, as people inside mourned and debated what to do. Backup had been called, and there were probably thirty or forty new guardians now stationed around campus. The guardians who had fought had been excused from duty. They needed to recover. 

Besides Alberta, Tamara, and Tasha, Rose didn’t know any of the other dead. She was glad she didn’t. 

Rose sighed, resting her forehead on her knees. As she closed her eyes, her traitorous thoughts wandered to Dimitri. She wondered how he was doing, how he was dealing with one of Tasha’s death, if he’d gotten his injuries treated yet, if he was thinking about her, what he meant by his earlier words…

Rose groaned. How could she be thinking about that right now when there had just been a Strigoi attack? How pathetic and selfish was she, really? 

“Why would you think such a thing, Roza?” A soft male voice asked from somewhere above her. Rose jerked her head up, mouth opening and eyes widening. She’d said that out loud? And Dimitri had heard her? Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she internally admonished herself ferociously. 

“I didn’t hear you come out,” She muttered, turning away from him. “Are you okay?”  
Dimitri hesitated before responding. “Physically, I’m fine. A little cut up and bruised, but not much worse than what I’ve endured from my more intense training sessions,”

“That wasn’t entirely what I meant, comrade, and you know it,” Rose mumbled. “I killed her, if you didn’t know. And I’m sorry,”

Dimitri sat down and put an arm around her. “I know, and I would have done the same. She…” Dimitri swallowed hard before continuing. “Tasha was gone, Rose, and you did what you had to do. She would’ve hated you if you hadn’t killed her when you had the chance.”

“She already hated me because of how I felt about you,” Rose muttered, and then internally admonished herself again. Why did she say that? Why couldn’t she have just kept her mouth shut? Dimitri inhaled sharply.

“Rose… earlier, what I said….”

“No.” Rose said abruptly. “We can’t talk about that now, Dimitri. People just died, don’t you get it? We can’t be that selfish and deal with our tangled past right now. It’s just… not respectful, you know? We can talk later,”

Dimitri nodded slowly, and then lowered his lips to her head softly. “We’ll make it through this,” He murmured against her hair. “We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a good idea of how this is going to go... we're nearing the end of the story, guys


End file.
